


To Keep (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, jon deserve comfort, post show
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Est-ce que tu vas te rendormir ?"Jon se recule pour voir le désir dans les yeux de Tormund. "Non," dit-il.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 4





	To Keep (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Jon se réveille en sursaut. Le son d’un rugissement de dragon résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles. Mordant fortement l’intérieur de sa joue jusqu’à ce qu’il sente une pointe de fer, il regarde autour de lui pour s’ancrer dans l’ici et le maintenant.

Ghost est en train de dormir au pied de leur lit. La lumière ambrée du feu en train de mourir projette une lueur chaude autour d’eux. C’est toujours noir dehors. Il essaie d’être le plus silencieux possible quand il s’assied, mais un coup d’œil vers le corps à côté de lui confirme qu’il n’est pas aussi discret qu’il aimait penser être.

"Désolé," murmure-t-il, rencontrant des yeux bleus dans le noir.

"T’as pas à être désolé," répond Tormund. Il glisse une main sur celle de Jon qui empoigne fermement les fourrures de leur lit. Jon rigole à bout de souffle. Le son est tremblant lors qu’il exhale, et il se laisse facilement aller quand Tormund tire son poignet.

Il s’enroule contre Tormund. Il se laisse faire tenir fermement, laissant la chaleur du corps à côté de lui chasser le rêve de feu de dragon et de sang coulant dans la neige.

Des doigts épais passent dans ses cheveux. S’accrochant un peu dans ses boucles. Ils sont plus longs maintenant, et même s’il a entretenu l’idée de les couper, la chaleur dans les yeux bleus de Tormund à chaque fois qu’ils couchent ensemble est une motivation suffisante pour ne pas le faire. Il lève son visage, frottant son nez contre la poitrine de Tormund. Juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Il sent un lourd contact vers le bas de sa colonne. Jon écarte les doigts de sa main sous les côtes de Tormund. "Merci." Il presse les mots dans la peau nue de Tormund.

Ils n’en parlent jamais : les cauchemars presque constants, la façon dont Jon a des jours où il s’éloigne du monde, la noirceur dans ses yeux quand il regarde vers le sud. Jon pense qu’il devrait se sentir coupable de la joie égoïste qu’il a car Tormund est celui qui attend ces moments avec lui. Celui qui s’assied avec lui jusqu’à ce que Jon resurface du souvenirs qui l’avait possédé, et qu’il lui revienne.

Le rire de Tormund gronde contre sa joue, et il sourit un peu. Peu importe le prix que la destinée lui avait demandé, il l’avait largement repayé. Ça, il va le garder.

"Est-ce que tu vas te rendormir ?"

Jon se recule pour voir le désir dans les yeux de Tormund. "Non," dit-il. Il traîne sa main pour enrouler ses doigts dans des cheveux touchés par le feu, il laisse Tormund rouler pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, écartant ses cuisses pour entourer la forme plus large de Tormund.

Jon se soumet avec joie à Tormund quand il est pris dans un baiser qui lui coupe le souffle. Il frissonne, fondant au contact de Tormund. Peu importe ce qui l’attend au matin, ça peut attendre. Pour l’instant, ceci.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
